


Battlefield Romance Thing

by fresne



Series: Romance Thing [1]
Category: Mythology - Greek and Roman
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:strongplacebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those battlefield romance things. Achilles, battle raging son of Thetis, with his straight spear. Penthesilea, the great-hearted daughter of man-slaying Ares, with her curving axe.</p><p>
  <a href="http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/battlefield-romance-thing-underworld-romance-thing">podfic</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield Romance Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The following inspiration for this work and inspiration for my dialogue, where I am not directly quoting, because apt quotes are cool:
> 
> Can't say as I remember quoting, but if I did and I haven't attributed, let me know and I'll add it.

It was one of those battlefield romance things. Achilles, battle raging son of Thetis, with his straight spear. Penthesilea, the great-hearted daughter of man-slaying Ares, with her curving axe.

She grinned at him. Sweat dripped down her moon kissed cheek. "A spear is a man's weapon. I'll try not to snap it off." She swung her axe to its whistling on the wide flat plains of horse-rearing Troy.

He grinned at her. Sweat gleamed from his sun kissed arms. "An axe is a woman's weapon. Cut wood for the fire why don't you woman." He jabbed.

She thought him pretty as a red-headed girl. So much so that she trimmed his long hair with her axe. Cut his eyebrow in an almost kiss as he dashed her away with his point.

He thought her handsome as a boy as a black-eyed boy. So much so that he slammed her with the broad of his shield. Pushed her back in an almost embrace to step over the body of Machaon, son of Asclepius, whose head she'd sliced in one blow.

She spun her axe and pushed him back over the body of Chalcon of Cyparissus, whose heart he'd pierced with his blade.

Made her breathless he did. Made him bleed she did.

All around, the battle did its battle thing. Horse rearing Trojans killed sea faring Greeks. Sea faring Greeks killed horse rearing Trojans.

It would not end well, of course. Or very well, depending on how one saw things. These two, these bloody two, they stood to the same height and smiled the same smile.

He killed her, he did. Not of course. Never of course.

She could have sliced him, perhaps. Though there was that whole blood debt Hippolyta thing.

He did stab her. Though as he did, he wished he'd made it last longer.

As she died, she winked and whispered, "Catch you the next time."

He whispered back, "Promise?"

She whispered, "Promise."

And she did and they did, but that was more of an underworld undead thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
